


Forgive Me Father, I'm About to Sin

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Confused Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC, Porn With Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Stripping, Top Dean, confession kink, hedonistic dean, perfectly good porn that I put way too much plot into, prompt, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean spots innocent Priest Castiel the moment that he lands in town.  He must have him. After watching him for weeks, he decides it's time to go in to the church and introduce himself; he's got a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, I'm About to Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



Since the first moment he’d landed in this podunk little town and seen him, Dean just knew that he had to have him.  Dark messy hair, soft pink lips, glowing blue eyes,and a body so hot that it could not be concealed even under the drab and formless priest's vestments. Dean wanted to own him; possess him, and not in the usual demon fashion. Father Castiel belonged to him, Dean just had to go and claim him.

 

Recon and surveillance, those were two of Dean’s favorite parts of his job and it was doubly satisfying when it was personal. He learned all of the father’s little habits; how he liked to sit in the park and read until his eyes were squinted in the darkness; how he liked to eat breakfast at the diner on main street but only ever had dinner at the rectory; how on Tuesdays and Thursdays he held late hours at the church, offering extra time in the confessional.

 

Two weeks of watching was all that Dean could take - he had a few things he had to confess.

 

Dean chose Thursday night, knowing that less people came to confession on that night in the sleepy little town, and therefore he would have less people he would have to scare away. He needn’t have bothered, the Church was deserted when he arrived and mockingly sat in a pew, pretending to pray as he waited his turn.

 

Father Castiel was tired, but dutifully sat through the confessions of Missus Flanagan and her usual Thursday litany of swear words and gambling.  He narrowly managed to avoid rolling his eyes as he absolved her sins and set her penance of  three Hail Mary’s.  She thanked him, as usual, and shuffled out of the confessional.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes, surreptitiously checking his watch; only one hour more before he could find the solitude of his bed and a good book.

 

He looked up sharply when someone noisily made their way into the confessional. Through the partition he could see that it was a tall man, with reddish brown hair and stubble on his strong chin.  As always, he took a deep breath, making sure that no scent of alcohol followed the new penitent. No such smell permeated the stale air and he offered his greeting.

 

“Good evening, my child, have you come freely to confess your sins?” Castiel asked and heard a soft laugh.  He waited silently; most people who were just making a joke didn’t bother to take up too much of his time.  He bit the tip of his tongue when the silence continued on longer than usual and he was about to speak again when a gravelly, deep voice resonated through the air.

 

“Sure, Father. Forgive me for I have sinned. It has been...oh never since my last confession.”  The amused voice was so deep that Castiel could feel it rumbling in his chest.  He cleared his throat.

 

“That is alright, my son.  Have you sins that you would like to confess to God this evening?”  Castiel asked, unsure of how to handle this situation.  There was something about the man on the other side of the screen that was not letting Castiel feel at ease.

 

“Oh yeah, Father, I got loads of sins. Some I wanna confess, but most of ‘em, well, they’re just fun to talk about. I could tell you a story or two.”  Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he pressed his lips up against the screen keeping him from his priest. He wanted Castiel to feel his voice when he started telling him about all of the dirty things he was gonna do to him.

 

Dean could hear his priest’s heart rate increase. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

 

“You may begin your confession when you like, my son.” Castiel was having a hard time keeping himself together.  His heart was hammering away just under his ribcage and he could feel sweat dripping down his neck.  He flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip and waited, fearful and yet anxious to hear what the man was going to say.

 

“Well, let’s see, how ‘bout I start like this: I love sex. Oh man, if it were in my power I’d make all clothes on the planet vanish so that people could have sex all the time. Like it was a job.  I mean: tits, pussies, ass, cock, sucking, licking, kissing, rubbing, fucking...it’s all good.  If it makes me come, I’m in favor of it. Girls, boys, whatever. I mean, it’s all God’s creation, right?” Dean asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

 

Castiel swallowed around a dry throat.  He licked his lips to stall for time as he thought about how to answer, not even realizing that he was tugging at the suddenly confining fabric at his neck. The stiff white clerical collar at his throat nearly came off in his hand as he pushed his fingers beneath it, forcing the top button undone. Surely the heat in the church was malfunctioning, he thought to himself absently.

 

“All of God’s creations are beautiful,” he finally answered.

 

The man on the other side of the screen hummed thoughtfully and Castiel cut him off before he could speak again, “Are you sorry for these and all of your sins?” He led the strange man, suddenly ready to be out of the confessional.  He needed a long bath. Yes, that would soothe him.

 

“Are you kicking me out, Father? Cause I wasn’t done.”  Dean practically growled as he levered himself up from the seat and opened the door to the confessional.  He left the tiny cubicle and forced open the door to where his priest was sitting, loving the shocked and frightened yet intrigued look on the man’s face.

 

“Look what we have here, all dressed up and nowhere to go, Father?”  Dean smirked as he pressed forward, relishing in the way that the man shrank back from him.  Dean blinked, causing his eyes to go from their normal green to demon black and felt a smile split his face as the father crossed himself.

 

“Forgive me Father, I’m about to sin.”  Dean murmured as he reached forward and trailed his hand down Castiel’s arm.

 

He tugged the man up off his seat and drew him close enough that he could smell the sweat and aftershave on his skin.  Dean dipped his head and trailed the tip of his nose along Castiel’s jawline.

 

Castiel shivered when he felt the man’s breath on his sweaty neck.  Unable to help himself, he turned his head and bared more of his neck towards the frightening man - the demon in his midst.

 

“Demon,” Castiel whispered and promptly shuddered when he felt the man’s laugh rumble though his chest and into Castiel’s arm; it felt good and sinful all at the same time.

 

“You can call me Dean, Cas. No need for us to be so formal when we are gonna get to know each other so well in such a short amount of time,”  Dean husked, his plump lips pressing against the thudding jugular vein in Cas’s exposed neck.  He kissed it chastely before flicking his tongue out to taste the briny, perspiration-slicked skin there, loving the feel of the stubble scraping his tongue.

 

“So Cas, would you like to stay here or…” Suddenly, the church was gone and Castiel’s head was spinning as he found himself in a luxuriously appointed bedroom. He took a step back from the demon and tripped, promptly falling onto his behind on the floor.  He blinked up at Dean in shock.

 

“The first time will make your head spin a bit. Isn’t this so much nicer than the church though, Cas?  I mean, there are so many things that I’m gonna do to you and I just think, well, it’ll be a little harder for your God to see in here.”  Dean’s grin was wolfish as he crouched down and offered the fallen man a hand back up.

 

Castiel ignored the hand in favor of staring silently around the room.  He was still overheated, still frightened and intrigued, and now possibly turned on by this Demon Dean.  He pulled at the stiff, white collar again and this time didn’t try and fight it when it came off in his hand.  They both looked at it silently where it lay in his palm.

 

“The things I’m going to do to you.” Dean growled, grabbing at Castiel’s shoulder and hauling him back to his feet with a rough jerk. Dean circled the priest, making them both shiver with anticipation. He trailed his hand around his trapped and confused priest’s waist, starting at his hip and ending at his lower back. Dean leaned in close and placed one chaste kiss on the soft skin behind Castiel’s earlobe.

 

Castiel shivered when he felt the demon’s soft lips on his sensitive skin and the heat of his hand on his lower back. His hands curled into fists, not knowing what he should (or even wanted) to do. His eyes drifted shut in supplication as he felt Dean begin to circle him again. Suddenly, Dean’s lips were on his adam’s apple, parting slightly to flick the tip of his tongue over it and scrape it with his sharp teeth.  Castiel threw his head back, moaning at the ceiling and giving Dean all the access he could want.

 

His fists unclenched and the crumpled white collar fell to the floor, forgotten.

 

Dean unbuckled Cas’s belt with one hand while the other gripped at his priest’s waist, feeling the twitching muscles. Dean yanked the cheap belt out of the loops and tossed it over his shoulder, toward the bed for possible later use.  

 

Castiel found himself leaning into the Demon’s pawing touches, allowing himself to be groped and disrobed and licked.  He knew it was wrong, but there was something about the way Dean was touching him; he felt wanted. Possessed. Owned. It was a heady feeling. Without his permission, a pleased, throaty sound slipped from between his lips and Dean stopped his ministrations to look up.

 

“Cas, you little minx. How did you know I’d want you to speak right on up? Can I get a little bit more, hmmm?”  Dean practically purred into the skin of Cas’s newly exposed collarbone as he scraped a fingernail over an already pebbled nipple.  Another sound slipped out of the priest’s swollen lips.

 

Dean stretched up, pulling Cas’s head towards him and slammed their mouths together in a violent kiss.  His hands went around Cas’s back, pressing their bodies close together as he nibbled at the delectable lips.  His tongue flashed out, begging Cas to part his lips and he pulled back briefly with a predatory smile when Cas parted his lips with a groan.

 

The room was spinning in a not-unpleasant way and the only thing tethering Cas in one spot was the hot body of the demon in front of him.  Of their own volition, Cas’s hands slipped down to clutch at the hips of the man devouring his mouth; to clutch at the man with the sinful mouth, beautiful eyes and seductive words.

 

Cas knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself from relaxing into Dean’s grip with a moan.  He felt Dean’s hands slide down his back under his shirt and his fingertips hook into the waist of his pants.  

 

“I want..” Cas breathed, ripping his mouth away from Dean’s so that he could breathe.  He was hot, sweating, burning from the inside. His hips were rocking into Dean’s; he could feel the hot length of Dean’s erection next to his own where they pressed together.

 

“You want what?”  Was growled into Cas’s neck, making him shake at the vibration of it.  His shirt was open in front now, pulled out of his waist, and the gentle brush against the skin of his sides and lower back combined with the heat blasting into him from Dean was muddling his brain and making his knees weak.

 

“I shouldn’t want...bu-but I do. I want...I want…”  He forced out but was unable to complete the thought, too focused on the pleasant burn and stretch of his skin wherever the demon’s lips had been.  The scratch of his stubble on Cas’s skin was intoxicating.

 

“You gotta give me more’n that. You want my hands on you like this?” Dean asked, slipping his hands across the smooth, toned skin of the priest’s stomach, hands stretched out to brush his fingertips across nipples again.  He smoothed them down to slip onto the front of Cas’s tented slacks, teasing the sensitive skin underneath.

 

“More.” The priest groaned to Dean’s utter delight.  He expected to have to work a little harder at corrupting and seducing the handsome man of the cloth, but he was happy to not have to.

 

It was so much better for them both this way.

 

Dean popped the button on Cas’s slacks as he deftly maneuvered them towards the large bed. As his fingers gripped the tab on the zipper, he pushed, the zipper coming down as Cas fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing and exposing the starched white boxers beneath his clothes.  Dean took a moment to observe the entire effect.

 

Cas’s face, neck and chest were flushed so prettily, his chest heaving with breath.  His bared torso looked like it had been sculpted from marble and Dean was already mentally tracing the lines his teeth and tongue would trace across those sleek muscles. The man’s hips bones were perfection itself, utterly ideal handholds for Dean’s large hands. But the best of all was his face, the stunned look in his shocking blue eyes and the puffy lips, slightly parted and dragging breath after breath into his heaving chest.

 

He was a picture of debauchery already and Dean had barely gotten started.

 

Dean knelt at the side of the bed, between Cas’s spread legs. He placed his hands on the perfect handles of Cas’s hips and kissed, bit and licked at his stomach until it gleamed and the waistband of his boxers was dark with saliva.  Dean could feel Cas’s cock, still bound in the starched cloth, nudging into the stubbled skin under his chin and, with a wicked smirk that made Cas’s eyes roll back into his head, opened his mouth wide and sucked at the bulbous head through the cotton.

 

“...fuck.” Cas whispered into the air, unable to stop. The sensations were incredible; he’d never felt anything like this. He’d been promised to the church since infancy, and was a complete innocent in the ways of the flesh, having never even indulged in self-love before.

 

Dean sucked even harder as he heard the whispered profanity dripping from his innocent priest’s lips. He could taste Cas’s skin through the soaked boxers now, along with the copious amount of precome dribbling from the slit.  Dean, never patient at the best of times, growled and lifted his head away to watch Cas’s face as he reached into the slit of the cotton boxers and pulled the man’s uncut cock out. Flicking a tongue out over his plump lower lip, Dean curled his fingers around the shaft, pulling back the foreskin so he could run his thumb over the sticky, wet head.

 

Cas arched his back deeply, exposing more of his body to Dean’s ministrations. The sensations were amazing, overwhelming and powerful. More powerful than anything else Cas had ever felt in his whole life and it was that thought that allowed him to give himself over completely. He let go of all remaining guilt or reluctance and gave into the demon.

 

Dean felt the moment that Cas gave himself over totally, he could see the decision roll across the man’s toned and delicious body. Dean allowed his tongue to loll out of his mouth, before he curled it under the head of Cas’s cock, properly tasting the innocence of the man he’d decided to corrupt.

 

“Oh. Oh. OH. De-” Cas’s voice cut out totally as his orgasm rolled over him and he came all over Dean’s lips.

 

Dean sucked the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth after the first spurt of come caught him across the lips, suckling and gentling Cas through his orgasm.  He took Cas to the root, letting it soften in the hot, wet cavern of his smiling mouth.  Dean stroked his hand up and down Cas’s still covered thigh, soothing the man down from his orgasmic high.

 

“Dean.” Cas’s voice was deeper than normal, and cracked with exhaustion.  He panted at the ceiling, his body twitching with aftershocks and the bright sparks of ‘too much’ sensation he was getting from Dean’s sinful mouth.  He blinked his eyes lethargically and tilted his head to catch the eye of the man who was smiling up at him.

 

“Back with me, padre?”

 

Cas couldn’t answer, his voice caught somewhere in his throat at the simple beauty of the man on top of his legs. The pink lips, curled up in a smile showing the slightest hint of dimples at the corners of his mouth. The laugh lines and wrinkles at the corner of the clear, green eyes looking up at him. The simple way that his reddish stubble set off his skin tone; all of these things combined to make Cas see the most beautiful of God’s creations looking up at him like he was wanted.

 

It was a heady feeling and Cas suddenly wanted nothing more than to make Dean feel the way that he was feeling.

 

Dean was losing his innocent priest to thoughts of love and beauty, and couldn’t bring himself to mind too much. After all, he suspected that it would make Cas more willing to do what he wanted, to let himself feel the pleasure, to become the hedonist that Dean just knew that Cas harbored just under his pious surface.

 

“Dean. Come here.” Cas ground out, much to both of their surprise. Dean pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling his way up Cas’s partially naked body, dipping his head here and there to leave tantalizing lines of saliva or bite marks along the smooth, unmarked skin.

 

“You asked for me, Father?”  Dean teased once he was face to face with Castiel.  They looked into each other’s eyes, reading each other’s intent, when Dean’s eyes widened with pleasure as Cas’s hand curled around the back of his neck and pulled their mouths together in a filthy, wet kiss.

 

Their tongues teased, lips caressed and finally bodies connected. Dean was becoming eager; ready for his own pleasure and it looked as though Cas was going to give it to him.  He lowered his hips down, grinding his denim covered cock into the crease of Cas’s hip and thigh.  Dean grunted with pleasure when he felt Cas’s lithe body arch up into his own, grinding against his arousal.

 

“I want you to show me what I’ve been missing, Demon.”  Cas hissed into Dean’s grinning face.  Dean felt his cock throb at the words.

 

“Fuck me now, Dean.” Cas breathed and Dean shoved the priest’s lean body down into the mattress hard.  He took a moment to look at the wrecked look on Castiel’s face, the way his skin was flushed and sweaty from his first orgasm of the night.  Dean had, all at the same time, underestimated his Priest and overestimated his own stamina.  

 

Dean raked his fingernails down Castiel’s exposed ribs, his fingertips sliding underneath the short still pooled underneath him as he planned his attack.  His mouth was watering and his pious priest has just thrown down the most delicious challenge.  He sat back onto his knees and began to yank off his own clothing, piece by piece, loving the way he could feel those blue eyes on his every move.  He shoved himself off the end of the bed to wiggle out of his boxers and finally looked back up, green eyes meeting blue.

 

“Hands and knees for me, father.”  He grinned as Cas scrambled to obey, fumbling in his haste because his pants and boxers were still tangled around his knees.  

 

Cas let out an “oof” as his face was smushed into the mattress while he tried to simultaneously remove the last of his clothes and get to his hands and knees.  He was startled by the genuinely warm laughter coming from the man at the end of the bed, and twisted his head around to look at him dazedly.

 

“I’m a demon, not a total asshole. I like things that bring me pleasure, thought you’d’ve figured that one out by now.  And you, father, have ways of bringing me pleasure.”  Dean’s voice dropped towards the end of his speech, as he placed a knee on the end of the bed and a warm hand on Cas’s finally exposed flank.

 

Cas bit his lip and pushed himself up on his hands and knees while Dean looked at him predatorily and yanked off the boxers that were still tangled around one ankle.  He suppressed a shiver as Dean’s big, warm hands stroked up the back of his thighs, stopping only when they were cupping his cheeks, thumbs pressing in his crack to expose his hole to the demon’s hungry face. Before Cas could say a thing, Dean winked at him and buried his face between the pale, round cheeks.

 

Cas was frozen for only a moment, the shock of what Dean was doing overloading his brain. Then, the physical sensations caught up with him and all of the breath left his lungs in a rush.  His back arched and he rocked his whole body back, pushing his ass impossibly closer to Dean’s sinful mouth.

 

Dean laughed, even as he licked and sucked at Cas’s rim.  He felt the tiny tremors running through Cas’s body as he twirled his tongue around the furled opening, flicking oh-so-gently at the center, coaxing it to open for him.  Saliva was already running down his chin and his slicked his middle finger through it, sliding the tip just inside the first ring of muscle.

 

“Yes.” Cas breathed as he felt Dean’s tongue and fingertip breaching him.  He rocked backwards again, trying to get more of the demon inside of him.  Cas felt the burn of Dean’s stubble on his most sensitive skin and the sharp bite of the demon’s teeth on his cheek.  He gasped and pulled away.

 

“A little pain with your pleasure will heighten the experience, Father.” Dean’s voice was gravelly, rumbling against Cas’s skin.  Dean deliberately turned his head and nuzzled his stubbly cheek into Cas’s thigh, watching as the skin grew red and irritated.  He took his face away and blew across it, watching the goose bumps rise.  While Cas was distracted, he slicked his finger and slipped in all the way to the webbing, twisting his finger slightly before pulling back out.

 

“MORE.” Cas shouted at him, and Dean gave the man what he wanted.  With his free hand he fumbled for the lube he knew was hidden somewhere in the messed sheets.  Dean squirted lube on his fingers and, without waiting for it to warm, insistently pressed two fingers back inside of Cas’s tight ass.

 

Dean unerringly crooked his fingers inside of Cas and tickled the pads of his fingertips across the hard nub of Cas’s prostate, making the man howl and squirm.  Dean laughed and scissored his fingers, pumping them in and out in a parody of what was going to be happening in a very short time.

 

“Can’t wait to fuck you, Cas. Gonna feel so good on my cock, yeah? Tight and hot for me?” Dean spat at the top of Cas’s crack, watching his saliva slip down and get pressed inside of the hot channel. Growling with pleasure he pressed in a third finger while his pinky rubbed at the rim of Cas’s ass.  Dean was growing impatient, and from the trembling of Cas’s body, he thought Cas was close again as well.

 

Cas felt the three thick fingers pulled out of his ass and he whimpered pathetically, feeling cold and empty.  Dean assured him it would be better soon and he dropped his heavy head down into the pillow beneath him.  His head shot back up and twisted around slightly to watch when he felt the thick, wet head of Dean’s cock, nudging at his stretched rim.

 

It burned, there was no denying that. And yet, the burn, the stretch of it made the equally undeniable pleasure better.  Dean had been right and Cas was reaping the benefits.  He loved the feel of Dean’s thick cock sliding inside of him, opening him up, touching him so intimately.  Dean stopped when he’d bottomed out and Cas found himself panting as he tried to rotate his hips and grind back.  He loved the additional soft feeling of Dean’s balls swinging against his own; Cas was losing his mind to the pleasure and Dean hadn’t even started to fuck him yet.

 

“Mo-move. Fu-fu-fuck me.”  Cas panted out shakily, his voice gone along with higher thought functions.  Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled Cas off his cock, much to both of their pleasures.

 

Wasting no time or breath, Dean set up a steady rhythm, that had the head of his curved cock hitting Cas’s prostate on more thrusts than it didn’t and their balls gently slapping together with each thrust.  Cas was moaning constantly, unable to form words at all and his cock was dripping onto the sheets beneath them.  Dean side a hand under Cas to curl a fingertip around the exposed head and Cas was gone again, coming into the sheets and his ass clenching around Dean’s cock so tight that he couldn’t move except to grind.

 

“Uh-uh-uh.”  Was forced from Dean’s lips as Cas finally loosened enough for him to resume fucking him, so close to his own release that he clenched his teeth together and just used Cas’s limp body.  His rhythm faltered and he pressed all the way forward, holding Cas’s hips pressed into the mattress as he emptied himself inside of the once-innocent priest.

 

Finally breathing again, Cas twisted his hips from Dean’s grasp and hissed as it dislodged Dean’s softened cock.  On shaky legs, he pushed out from underneath the sated demon’s body and sat up on the edge of the bed, dropping his weary head into his hands in contemplation.

 

“I know that you’re new to all of this, padre, but there’s this thing called the “afterglow”. Kinda a chick thing, but generally it’s considered rude to pull away and get up before you’ve even resumed breathing regularly. And I know your not-so-virgin-anymore ass is gotta be hurting.”  Dean said, a warm hand reaching out and tugging at Cas’s shoulder to make him lay back down on the bed.

 

Cas sighed and did as the demon, and truthfully, his own body, wanted.  He lay in silent contemplation, listening to his heart rate slow and his breathing go back to normal. He said nothing as he felt the sweat cool on his body. He said nothing as he felt his own semen cool, congeal and stick to the small of his back from laying in the wet spot.

 

He said nothing as he turned and looked at the demon; the man with the beautiful face, beautiful words, and sinful body.  The man who gave him pleasure and answers to questions he’d held privately in his heart for too long.  The demon smiled at him and reached over, gently cupping his face and bringing their lips together in a soft yet messy kiss, full of promises.

 

He said nothing as his confusion grew.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, that happened. It's super OOC cause I kept injecting plot and the next thing I knew it was 4000 words and I just...idk. Please let me know if you loved it or hated it.


End file.
